Six Years
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Six years. That's the difference. Six years of age. Six years of experience. Six years is what made this a crime. (Rated M for sex)


**I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Namco and bandai do. **

**Yo! t's been a while hasn't it? I am still working on my other stories getting closer and closer to finishing their chapters. **

**Also this is my first lemon ever and I honsetly don't think it'st hat good since I am still a virgin and have no real expirence :P So lets get this show on the road. **

* * *

Six years

Six years. That's the difference. Six years of age. Six years of experience. Six years is what made this a crime.

Yet as he kissed her slender neck, pushing his chest against hers, his hands roaming her young body under her robes; which he _really_ wanted off of her, he didn't care. Her age, her status, the world eating monster and Duke looming over his head; he didn't give a damn about it all. All he wanted was for her to never leave his side.

Call him selfish for demanding such a thing. Call him sick for having his lips taste the tongue of a girl so young, or call him a heathen for loving how he enjoyed the feel of her soft chestnut hair. Call him a demon for pushing her against the wall of the dark cave wanting to feel more of her body on his. Call him whatever devilish name you could think of. He would only grin and kiss his blushing little mage without a care in the world.

Untying the sash of her belt with one hand, tracing that special spot on her back with the other, making her moan in his mouth, Yuri couldn't help but think how this all started, how'd he fallen in love with a fifth teen year old girl. Ah but calling a girl would be an insult now would?

Her hands which nearly ripped his vest off of him and roam his slim tone chest, they were not the hands an innocent young girl; not that she was ever innocent to begin with.

Her past is as dark as his; she's seen things most girls her age shouldn't have. Those moments in her past caused her severe dis trust for the human race, and people in general. But this one human man, twenty one years of age, a man who goes beyond the world's natural laws to protect everything and everyone close to him, a dangerous devilish man is the same man that she gave all her heart and soul to.

She squirmed and squealed under him, her hands groping his tan body that she became so use to over the past few months. His lips tasted sweet like berries yet his tongue was rough with hers. She couldn't get enough of him, no matter how much she tried to deny it, her body would always draw her to him. She is completely addicted to Yuri Lowell.

"Ah…Y-Yuri…" She moaned his name in heated desperation, tired of his teasing. Doesn't this beautiful bastard know how much she wants him right now?

She gripped his long hair roughly, and he grinned around her neck, nibbling at that sensitive spot.

That's how it all started isn't it? The teasing he couldn't help. He loved to see her blush and stutter with rage, at first it was just for pure fun. But then the blushing became cute, and fits of rage he enjoyed. Yet at first he found himself avoiding her, in fear of hurting her and their deep friendship. Now he needs to be near her constantly just to stay sane. When she smiled the world lit up around him, and she was angry he wanted to find that source of anger and cut it in two.

He wanted to become her entire world and nothing less.

"Rita…" His hand drifted down to her dripping honey pot, spreading her wet lips with feather like touches.

She moaned as his touches as he creased her outer lips but when his gentle fingers pushed inside of her "Ah!" She couldn't help but bite her lip to hold in her cry of pleasure. He smiled on her pulse, wincing slightly when she tugged his hair in angry pleasure; he knows how much she hated his teasing.

With a light curse his young lover pulled his head back to give him a heavy kiss, her own tongue battling with his as her hands battled with his pants. Normally she would use this time to turn him into pile of sexual pleasure; as much as she enjoys him spoiling her, she loves the looks he gives her when his under her spell. They are however pressed for time, their friends will soon be wondering where the two are.

She unsheathed his cock for his pants, stroking him with lightly. He groaned in her sweet mouth, desperately wanting to taste more than her bittersweet lips, but as much as he love to taste and spoil her, he didn't need anyone catching them.

"Mmmmm…" He groaned deeply as he pushed his hips in the rhythm of her hand, just as her hips rocked and humped his fingers.

"Yuri…." She bit his lower lip in both impatient and playful lust, "Hurry…."

She wanted to prolong this, wanted to feel him more, have him ruin her body for any man but him. Yet these times they have together we samll and their windows for them being open are even shorter, they had make these fleeting moments count.

Yuri, as impatient as her, removed his hand and quickly replaced with his hot rod; filling her some much that she her orgasmic scream became caught in her throat. No matter how many times he would enter her he would always fill her to her core. Yuri himself almost swore at how tight she is; she seemed to get tighter every time he enters her.

They took a second to adjust them to each other, but that second was too much for Rita. She grind her hips in his, causing her already tight pussy to wring Yuri nearly to his limit.

He let out an odd mix between a chuckle and an enjoyable growl, "Someone's eager."

She let a light purr when she felt him slowly start to pump into her, "Shut up."

She ravaged his lips again, her tongue diving and darting in his mouth as his paced picked up. Lifting her right leg, warping it around his waist to push him even farther in her depths, she egged him on with loud moans and praises of his name. Every thrust hit all the right spots, not only her g-spot but even places she never knew could feel so good. On Yuri's end was no different as her inner walls, wet and dropping with both their sex, gripped him like a warm hand with delicate fingers that tickled every spot.

This pleasure should be share with the world was what they usually thought. Their bodies are a perfect match to each other, yet there is a problem with this protection. They could last for hours on end, something they both figured out when they were lost together in the woods for a full day. Although Rita would last longer than him, being able to go another two hours, Yuri could only last about five and his fiery young lover would always push those last two out of him. However they did not have a seven hours this time. Ten minutes at least before everyone thinks to look in the cave for them. But Yuri knew one sure way to make his lover come like a river.

He increased his pace, nearly bruising his hips against hers, pushing further into the rock wall behind her. He bent down to her ear, his lips a breath way and he did they very thing he knew that would end this.

"I love you Rita." He spoke not in that kind way he speaks with Estelle or in that sexy voice when he playfully flirts with Judith. No his voice was low but sweet, dangerous but kind; it was true Yuri Lowell without his cold mask.

Her eyes widen, her pussy tighten with a devils like grip, her nails racked his back. But she didn't cum. Much to his surprise she was still going, her hips pumping with his own. He soon knew why as she pulled her his head down to her own her, planning on paying him back a thousand fold with something she found on one of their more aggressive nights together.

"Your mine Yuri Lowell." He voice. So dark. So demanding. So powerful. The challenge thrilled him to his limit. Rita couldn't hold it in much longer herself and like a broken dam they burst. Yuri roared as he flooded her insides with his seed and Rita drenching him with her orgasm.

He laid his forehead against hers as he tried to gather his bearings, all the while giving Rita a tired glare.

"I hate it when you do that." He grumbled his dark eyes still filled with passion and lust for her.

She only giggled lightly, her own emeralds sparkling with cat like mischief, "I know."

She kissed him on the nose while he just sighed, knowing they wouldn't have enough time for another round.

* * *

If Repede had lips he would sigh.

Lying by the entrance to a cave, he couldn't help but hear all the yells and moans of love form his master and his mate. Granted he wasn't unhappy about this; in realty he was overjoyed. Yuri is a born loner, Repede and Flynn knows this more than anyone. He was worried that he would never even fall in love let alone have kids; what was worse he never left the lower quarter to anything but antagonize the guards; which was always fun. So when they went off on a journey, besides keeping everyone alive Repede's main priority was finding Yuri a suitable mate.

He thought he saw one in the princess. She was kind and brave, if given a little push but she was too pure and easy to fool. Not that he disliked her; he would protect the princess with his life. But his master needed someone that could rival him in not only strength but also in mind; and that's when he met the young one and the kyritan. They both have the fire strong enough to keep Yuri form doing anything stupid, and were quick of the tongue to even leave him a little tongue tied.

So he was glad for his master finding love. Although, personally he would have preferred the Kyritan. Her bigger hips meant more kids for him to spoil. But he didn't complain as long as Yuri is happy he'd keep his mouth shut for now.

"Afternoon Repede."

With his one good eye the war dog peeked at Krityan before him, her smile held that same warmth that held her truly cunning nature. Stunning as usual and posed with grace, Judith sat down in the grass next to him. He was weary at first, wondering what she was doing out here but as she gently starched the right spot behind his left ear, he decided she just wanted some company; another reason for Repede preferring Judith, she can give the best ear rubs out of everyone here.

She giggled as he closed his eyes enjoying her expert fingers. "You might want to tell them to hurry up in there before the others decide to check the cave."

That cause the loyal watch dog to look up at her in surprise, Judith however merely smiled that same knowing way that send shivers even down Yuri's spine.

Judith is not a jealous woman, but she is a smart one. It wasn't hard to see how the relationship between Yuri and Rita had changed; they were practically all over each other. But she kept her cool and took this lose standing up. Her only worry now as how would their gentle princess would react. It is pure; her love for Yuri, but sadly it would be nothing more than that. They are too far on the spectrum to get close to one another, their goals to different. She needs a protector, a guide to help in the dark world she's been trusted in. He needs to be free. Free to see the world so he can finally find his own path.

It is a sad romance, but this is the life they all lead now.

Standing Judith deiced she should led the others off the young lovers trail while she had the chance. She gave one last look at Repede, winking as she left.

As he watched the Krytian go Repede once more wished he had lips to sigh; People are such odd creatures he thought.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Personally though I'd rather hear feedback on how the lemon was then the plot.**

**But if I can give one guy a slight boner and/or one woman a tiny lady boner then I have acomplished my dream!**

**Later!**


End file.
